Just Have A Little Faith
by Cmmy54
Summary: What are Joan's feelings once she's back to school and out of the hospital? Who is this mysterious girl who's implanted herself into Arcadia High and what does she want? All these questions and many more... Just read and find out!
1. Just Have A Little Faith

Joan stood in front of the school steps, a reproachful look washed over her face. Great... stuck here again. All summer I was either at the hospital getting treatment or at home being depressed and mopey. Constantly watched over and observed. I wish I hadn't seen God in the first place.  
"Back so soon Girardi?" Joan turned around to the familiar voice of Grace. "Yes, unfortunately Grace I am here."  
  
"Glad to know you're better."  
  
Joan looked at Grace and had to suppress a chuckle. Grace had definitely softened after her time in the hospital. Maybe it was because she was dating- seeing- liking- whatevering Luke now.  
  
"Hey guys." Joan didn't turn around at the voice calling them. Without hearing a response, he walked in front of them and gave Joan a small smile. She didn't return it.  
  
"Hey Rove, how's your dad?" Adam shrugged. "Getting better, he might be returning to work soon." Joan nodded silently as the awkward scene played before them.  
  
"Hey everybody, where's the bandwagon so I can jump on it?" Luke appeared out of nowhere and instantly stood beside Grace who eyed him carefully.  
  
Joan tried to clear the tension. "Ahem, well if you excuse me I have to ... uh ... go." She made a mad dash for the stairs and to her locker. Joan eased against it and stood in thought. Adam... all summer he's been trying to talk to me... and he's gotten nothing. The one person I thought would believe me without a doubt... Failed to have faith. Snap out of it Joan. You know those hallucinations were just because of the Lyme disease. There is no God.  
  
Joan looked down at her schedule and the first class was AP Physics. "Yuck stuck with another AP class?" Joan trudged off to class, unaware what was happening at that very moment.  
  
"Well let's see, your first class is AP Physics Ms. Marina. It's down the hall and the last door on your right. If you have any trouble at all getting around, come see me or a girl named Joan." Mr. Price flashed a picture of Joan from the yearbook. "She doesn't know it yet but I'm making her your classmate buddy. At least it'll give her a good foot in, with the new school year." "Thank you Mr. Price."  
  
A short, petite girl walked out of the office and sighed. She had black hair running down the length of her back, toward her elbows. Her brown eyes danced with mischief and her conventional clothes of a white tank top and black capris showed that she was a new girl. She pulled her books closer to her chest and walked into AP Physics with a promise of a new day.  
  
"Okay class, welcome to AP Physics. Please take one of these textbooks that are being passed around and turn to page 12."  
  
Joan moped in her seat. She was yet again stuck between Grace and Adam for another fulfilling year, and her brother, Freidman and Glynnis were in front of them yet again. Adam kept side glancing at her but she tried to ignore it. Grace kept glancing at Luke's head and she tried to ignore that as well. Her mind was focused on more thoughts. How could they all be hallucinations? Everything I believed in, everything I trusted and had faith in...  
  
Gone.  
  
Just as Joan was about to turn to page 12 in her textbook, a girl walked into the classroom and handed the teacher a yellow note.  
  
"Attention Class! We have a new student. Faith Marina is from Hawaii and just moved here, so please make her feel welcomed. Ms. Marina why don't you take a seat in the back next to Ms. Polk." Faith was a beautiful girl in Joan's opinion...too beautiful. Her tanned skin and slight Asian looks made her attractive to anyone who looked her way. Half the entire male section of the class was staring at her but she didn't seem to notice. Already Joan was irritated with her. Grace tried to make friendly with her however, maybe to turn her into an anarchist.  
  
"Hello Faith, my name's Grace." Grace stuck out a hand and Faith meekly took it. "Hi." Grace pointed towards Joan and Adam. "That's Adam in the back and Jo-" "Joan right?" Joan raised her eyebrow at Faith. "How do you know my name?" Faith flashed a big smile. "Mr. Price told me you're my classmate buddy. You know if I get into any trouble or can't find something I can always find you and ask you for help. He said he was going to tell you later." Joan heaved a sigh. Great. Stuck with the new kid.  
  
The entire class was boring as expected. Faith, unlike the rest beside her, actually participated in the class discussion and seemed to have a real interest in the physics subject itself. Once it was finally done, Faith stood up and most of the male population came hoarding after her. "So you're from Hawaii?" "What's it like there?" "How are the beaches?" "Do you surf?"  
  
Faith was so entangled in the mob; Grace had to pull her out from under them. They escaped silently to Grace's locker, conveniently near Joan's. "Thank you Grace. I might've suffocated and died in there." Grace chuckled. "Knowing those jocks, you probably would have." Luke came up beside Faith and began a dialogue about physics and it's greater properties.  
  
"Great, the geek has found its conversation buddy." Grace turned to Joan and Adam. "'Cha Grace, just leave it be Yo. You're the one making out with him so who cares?" Grace hit him hard on the arm. "Oh you'll get payback for that comment Rove." Joan seemed monotonous and pulled out her books from her locker, not really quite paying attention to what was going on around her. "Girardi! Earth to Girardi!" Grace finally slapped Joan to get her attention. "OW! What was that for?" Grace gave a look of concern to Joan. "Dude you're like spacing a lot today. What is up with you? It's been this way ever since the hospital." At the word hospital, Faith's attention turned from Luke's, to Grace's. Joan shrugged, "I don't know! I just... ah forget it!"  
  
Joan slammed her locker shut and walked to her next class, her head down and her thoughts troubling her, too consumed with those thoughts to even vent about the new girl. Grace apologized for Joan's behavior and explained about the trip to the hospital. Faith half-heartedly listened, as she watched Joan's retreating figure.  
  
"No Mom, can't I just walk home? It's still light outside and you're going to be here forever, grading these paintings, IN your classroom."  
  
Helen Girardi looked at her daughter, her face clouded with doubt. "But Honey, you're still weak from-" "Mom! I just want to get home so I can do my homework and be done with it, is that so much to ask?"  
  
Helen looked at her daughter, and marveled at her new personality. Ever since Joan had found out she might have been hallucinating, she withdrew into some new form of Joan, depressed, mood-swingy, just not herself. At least, what she was, this past year. "Fine, but take Luke with you." "Luke has a meeting with the science club. Just let me go mom." Helen sighed. "Fine, but be careful, and have your cell phone on."  
  
Joan walked down the sidewalk, her back against the school. She was left wandering alone, her thoughts troubling her more than ever.  
  
Things always worked out when I obeyed... Maybe not on my behalf but in the grand picture, it was better. He brought me and Adam together... And He brought us apart.  
  
There really is no God is there...  
  
"How can you think that Joan?" The familiar voice of superiority floated in the air. Joan was almost too afraid to look. She turned around and in the flesh, or so to speak, was cute boy God, in all his glory. "Questioning of faith Joan? I'm surprised. After all you've seen this past year. You really think I could be the effects of Lyme disease?"  
  
Joan couldn't believe what she was hearing, let alone seeing. In a fit of rage, she finally bursted. "You're not real! YOU'RE NOT REAL! After everything I did for you this year, it turned out that it was all a figment of my imagination. YOU WERE NEVER REAL! Everything happened on chance, and I've almost gotten myself killed for you imagination creature thing! I've put myself in situations I didn't have to put myself in just because of something THAT'S NEVER REAL! I don't care what you say anymore! YOU DON'T EXIST TO ME!"  
  
Joan angrily stormed off, leaving a silent God to his thoughts. All of a sudden a shadow stepped out from behind a tree and held God's hand.  
  
"So God... you're in the real flesh. Again. It's like seeing Jesus all over again, but a much cuter version of Him." God smiled down at Faith, who seemed to have a white glow around her. A faint image of a halo adorned her head. God sighed. "I usually never doubt myself, but in this human form, my mind is prone to all weaknesses..." Faith squeezed cute boy God's hand. "Don't worry, in time she'll come around. Just have a little faith." 


	2. Watching In The Dark

Faith absentmindedly stood by her locker when Adam Rove wandered on by.  
  
"Hey... the name was... Faith, right?" Faith shyly nodded. Adam flashed a genuine smile and she returned it. She noticed a picture frame he was holding and got a glimpse of the photo. "Rodin right? And his... girlfriend?" Adam looked at her surprised. "Yeah... um, Jane made it for me." Faith scrunched her eyebrows together in thought. "Who's Jane?" Adam smiled slightly to himself and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I meant Joan. Sometimes I call her Jane." Faith nodded in understanding. "That's cool. I have friends at Home that do that to me. Calling me different names I mean." "Hey what's your next class?" Faith looked at her schedule. "Art." Adam's warm eyes lit up like the night sky. "Cool, me too, walk with me?" Faith's facial expression portrayed one of doubt, but she hid it as soon as Adam looked at her. "Sure, why not."  
  
Joan watched this exchanged a couple feet away from her locker. Great, first I have to deal with Iris and him, and now I have to deal with that Hawaiian bimbo and him? And we haven't even officially broken up yet! Well, yes I did stop talking to him but... ARGH! LIFE SUCKS. I wish I'd never met God in the first place.  
  
Grace approached Joan as she shook herself from her thoughts. "Hey Girardi, what's up?" Joan gave Grace a 'don't-even-attempt-to-prod-me-about-Adam' look.  
  
Grace knew it all too well, but something about it this time made her decide against her topic. "Walk you to English?" Joan breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.  
  
Grace sure had softened, maybe for the better.  
  
"This is a wonderful piece Faith." Helen Girardi looked over Faith's shoulder as she had used some broken colored glass and rearranged it on a canvas before gluing it down.  
  
Adam looked over at her workstation, since he sat right next to her.  
  
"Reminds me of stain glass in the Cathedrals. Only, a mini version of it."  
  
Helen ran a hand over the Picasso looking boy in the middle.  
  
"Who's this boy Faith? What does he represent?" Faith sighed. "God."  
  
Helen and Adam looked at Faith oddly as she continued on with her artwork.  
  
"Rove, let me eat your apple." Grace stole Adam's apple off of his plate during lunch.  
  
Adam, Grace, Luke and Joan were enjoying lunch when Faith walked over and stood by Grace.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me eating here... I don't really know anyone else."  
  
Grace smiled and shook her head as Adam tried to steal his apple back. "Dude it's cool, no problem. We know what it feels like to be new."  
  
Joan couldn't help but notice Adam looking at Faith. A burst of jealousy purged her and she decided she was going to hate this girl, no matter what.  
  
"So Faith, why'd you move from your paradise?" Faith could hear Joan's question drip with sarcasm. "It's complicated." Joan didn't care that her answer was vague, she pressed on. "It can't be that complicated can it?" Grace looked over at Joan and felt the tension soar. "Hey Faith, Rove tells me that you made a kickin' piece of art in class today." Faith shrugged and smiled slightly, trying to take the attention off of her. Luke then struck up a conversation with Faith about physics and Grace tried to steal back Adam's apple. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a boy in a tan jacket watching her. She looked over though, and to her relief, it wasn't God. Or so supposed hallucination of God.  
  
The rest of the lunch period confirmed what Faith had suspected. She was being watched. 


	3. Lookin' For Love in all the Wrong Places

[A/N:] Sorry to clarify the last couple lines in the other chapter... It was  
Joan who thought she saw God... but still Faith who knew she was being watched. You'll see why later on. Italics are thoughts from the characters.. I finally figured that out.  
  
Oh... this might have some Faith and Adam thing going on but don't worry. ADAM AND JOAN PREVAIL! It's just a roadblock in their relationship along  
the way.  
  
Heehee... and maybe there's something cooking with God and Faith... She is his  
angel anyway!!  
  
Reviews are always appreciated. =)  
Back to the story!  
  
-Cam  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Faith knocked on Adam's shed and smiled as he looked up at her whilst he stopped welding a piece of metal into art.  
  
"Faith, what are you doing here?" She pulled out a notebook from her bag and handed it to Adam.  
  
"You left this at the table yesterday during lunch. It had your address inside so I thought I might as well drop it off before the weekend began in case you needed it."  
  
Adam pulled off his welding helmet and grabbed the book. His hands brushed Faith's and he tried to hide his smile by turning around and putting the book down on his table.  
  
Faith seemed unfazed by their touch and riffled through her bag before finding some keys. "Well now that you have your book, I'll be going." Faith turned around to leave but Adam's hand grabbed her arm and held her back. She turned around to face him uneasily and he grinned. Adam leaned in close to Faith's face, but before anything happened he replied, "Thanks for doing this."  
  
Faith nodded slowly and felt Adam's grip loosen. She waved and walked down the street a couple feet before a cute teenage boy wearing a tan jacket and a bemused expression descended upon her. "Troubled Faith?"  
  
Faith shrugged and wrapped an arm around God's waist. "Joan hasn't come around yet has she?" God sighed. "You know as much as I do."  
  
Faith smirked at God and rolled her eyes. "Somehow, that doesn't seem true." God faked a sob. "It hurts that you don't trust me." Faith pushed God playfully away and fiddled with her hands while he stuffed his hands in his pockets, a nervous habit he had while he was in human form.  
  
"God... You know, I still wonder why you made me an Angel, and not a human." God looked at Faith suddenly. "I would've thought it obvious Faith." Faith raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Well, in due time you'll find out."  
  
Faith let out a deafening laugh. "No rush though. We **DO **have all eternity."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Joan watched with a piercing gaze as Adam walked out of art, laughing about something with Faith. "What's she got that I don't got?"  
  
Grace looked at Joan for a minute. "Well... she talks to him."  
  
Joan shot her death glare at Grace. "**EEEVERRYBODY'S A DARN HYPOCRITE**!"  
  
She threw her hands up in exasperation and rocketed off toward her locker before venturing off to lunch.  
  
Adam noticed Joan's quick exit and with questioning eyes, he stared at Grace. She knew what he was thinking and her eyes moved to Faith. Adam looked at where Joan disappeared off to and then to Faith and put the pieces together. As they both approached Grace, Faith turned around nervously and noticed somebody or **something** move out from behind a pillar and almost invisibly moved into a classroom.

_ Oh God... help me now. He's back for us. And he wants me. _


	4. The New Boy Rolls Into Town

**[A/N:] God's going to stay in cute mode ...   
****because I said so! Muahahahahaha....  
  
Onto the story!! Reviews are appreciated. -Cam  
**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That's it, I'm going to settle it between Adam and me now!" Grace looked at Joan, shocked by her new willing force to right her wrongs. Grace then looked behind her and saw that Joan was staring at Rove, who was avidly critiquing a self-portrait on display with Faith.  
  
"Girardi, you can't do something just over a jealousy impulse."   
Joan slammed her locker.   
"I am NOT jealous and it's NOT on impulse."   
Grace rolled her eyes and closed her locker as well.   
"Whatever you say Girardi, whatever you say."  
  
As Grace and Joan walked toward AP Physics, Joan noticed a large yellow flyer pinned on the school billboard. "Oh look Grace, we're having another dance. I wouldn't think they'd have one after the Ramsey incident." Grace saw the evil look Joan was giving her.   
"NO WAY are you getting me in a dress Girardi. ESPECIALLY when your BROTHER will see it."   
Joan shrugged smugly.   
"Oh I think I can convince you to do it... somehow."  
  
_I don't like what you're thinking Girardi... I don't like it at all._

_-----------------------------_  
  
Adam took his seat beside Joan in AP Physics, where Joan and Grace were avidly talking about something.  
  
"Hey Jane, Grace."   
Jane smiled warmly at him for the first time since she'd be in the hospital.  
Grace just replied simply with, "Hey Rove."   
The brief glimmer of hope, which kept Adam believing that Joan would come back to him, shattered when Faith walked into the room.   
"Hey Grace, Joan, Adam."  
  
Grace greeted Faith happily as did Adam, but Joan could merely reply with a strained hello through clenched teeth.  
"Okay class, I want you to partner up and each take a set of flashcards. Each flashcard has a question in the front and an answer in the back. You will test each other in preparation for your test on Wednesday."   
Just as Joan was about to turn around and ask Adam if he wanted to be her partner, he walked over to Faith and pulled up a chair to sit beside her.   
Grace then proceeded to walk over to Luke, who was a **plus** for her, him being her boyfriend and a genius as well. Joan was left alone until a mysterious boy walked through the door.  
  
He handed the teacher a note and looked at the class, his eyes meeting Joan's.  
"Attention class, it seems that we have a new student as well. His name is Riley Montgomery. Now who doesn't have a partner? Ah yes, Ms. Girardi, you will work with Mr. Montgomery."  
  
Riley was a towering 6-foot boy with brown spiked hair. He had deep gray eyes that seemed to penetrate into Joan's soul.  
"Hi, I'm Joan."   
_God he's cute._  
  
Riley smiled a comforting smile at Joan and put down his bag and books.   
"Sorry you had to get stuck with the new kid."   
"It's okay I don't mind."   
Joan and Riley began the flashcards right away, and to Joan's surprise, Riley was very good. _His old school must've taught him well._  
  
Joan laughed as Riley made a comment about Physics but little did she know, she was being watched by-

-------------------------------------------  
  
**[A/N:]I love cliffhangers don't you? Okay... well I'll be back with the next chapter as soon as I help my sister plan my niece's first birthday party. I hope this keeps you in suspence for as long as possible. Oh and REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**-Cam**


	5. And the Walls Come Tumbling Down

**[A/N:] There's a little angst in this chapter but I promise it will balance out eventually.  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys/gals, you rock!  
  
-Cam  
  
----------------**  
  
Joan laughed as Riley made a comment about Physics but little did she know, she was being watched by-  
  
Adam Rove.  
  
_I really miss you Jane._  
  
"Adam. Earth to Adam. Focus here please." Came Faith's voice, breaking the reverie Adam was in.   
"Sorry Faith, I have a lot on my mind."   
"It's fine Adam, do you want to talk about it?"   
Adam looked longingly over at Joan and Faith definitely caught it this time.   
"Head over heels for her huh?"   
"Yeah."   
"What happened then?"   
"I didn't believe her. The perso- thing she based her entire existence on, seemed like it was an entire illusion. She trusted me to believe her, but I was blind with doubt. I still am."   
"Ouch... harsh."   
"I just... wish maybe I could turn back time and tell her something different, without being quite so blunt about it."   
"Do you still not believe her?"   
"I don't really know what to believe."  
  
Faith looked at Adam as he buried his face in his hands. She brought a comforting arm around his shoulder and whispered, "Just have a little faith Adam."  
  
-----------------  
  
Joan sat beside the window in her living room. The rain softly poured outside.   
_Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter._  
  
Joan couldn't help but put her hand beside the window, staring monotonously to the bland existence in which she thrived on.  
  
Joan was at peace, for maybe a millisecond before a figure appeared beside the window and shook her from her trance.  
  
Adam Rove came face to face with Joan, only the window separating them. Adam put his hand up to the exact same spot where Joan's hand lay on the glass. She looked down at it and back at his sweet, face, dripping wet. His eyes contained a certain longing, one she knew too well. _She missed him too._  
  
She got up and walked to the door, Adam following on the other side. When she opened it, she wasn't quite surprised to find Adam soaking wet from head to toe, his hair tussled from the rain, his eyes pleading with guilt. She led him to the living room silently and grabbed a towel to offer him. He gratefully took it and began drying himself off.  
  
Joan was the first to break the ice.   
"Adam... what are you doing here?"   
Adam held the towel in his hand as he peered into Joan's eyes.   
"We need to talk Jane."   
Joan smiled to herself at his usage of '**Jane**'.   
"Where do we begin Adam?"   
"The talk at the hospital would be a good start."  
Joan really didn't want to discuss that with him.   
"What about it? You're over it, we're over it, everybody's over it."   
"But that's just it Joan. I'm NOT over it and I know you're not over it too."  
Joan heaved a sigh. "Adam, I want to forget about it."   
"No Jane, we can't, because Faith made me realize-"   
"OH! So that's why you really wanted to come over here! To tell me that you're in love with Faith!"   
  
Joan felt her heart racing, as the pent up angst she'd been feeling finally burst.   
"That's a bunch of crock and you know it Jane. I don't like Faith. She's not my girlfriend."   
"And I am? Well we're a shoddy couple then because my boyfriend barely makes eye contact with me, but he befriends the new girl like that." Joan snapped her fingers as a gesture.   
  
"Joan you're being hypocritical! **YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DOESN'T LOOK ME IN THE EYE!**"  
  
_Great, back to being Joan._  
  
"Well you know at least some people listen to me and do what they say when they promise me something!"  
  
Adam felt the veins in his head pumping the blood.   
"Yeah!?! Are you talking about Riley huh?! I saw you giving him looks! YOU LIKE HIM!"   
Joan couldn't take it. _How could Adam accuse her of that?_   
"Get out of my house now."   
Adam felt his anger wash over.   
"Jane I'm sorr-"   
"**Adam... Get... Out... Of... My... House... Now**!" Joan shouted, enunciating each word.  
  
Adam looked into Joan's eyes and for the first time, he could no longer gaze beyond them and see into her soul.   
She blocked him out.   
He folded the towel she gave him and placed it on the couch.   
  
With one stride, he opened the door and walked out, the rain pouring **harder** than ever.


	6. The Aftershock of Yesterday's Storm

**[A/N:] So yeah, I kinda upped the rating on this just as a precautionary cause it is kind of starting to get ... mean violent with words... so yeah.  
  
Thanks for the reviews people; you rock the socks off my feet... haha.  
  
-Cam  
  
----------------**  
  
Grace sat next to Adam at lunch while Luke tagged behind.   
She noticed Adam staring into outer space and she quietly nudged him to break his trance.   
"Rove, what's up?"   
"I talked to Joan last night."   
Grace was **shocked** to hear Rove did such a thing.  
  
"What'd you guys talk about?"   
Adam swirled around some soup in his styrofoam cup.   
"**Everything**."   
  
At that moment Faith sauntered over and handed Grace a book.   
"Hey Faith, what's this?"   
"It's a look through history on how all the political rioters made their message across. I saw it in the bookstore and thought you might like it. Maybe when you get in another fight with Mr. Price, you can quote something from in there."   
  
_Grace couldn't believe that Faith had done such a thing. Most of her friends hated her anarchy, even Luke.  
_  
"Thanks Faith, this'll be cool to read and use."   
Faith looked at Adam's sullen mood and could only guess why.   
  
As Grace and Luke began looking through the book, Faith sat down next to Adam and tried to cheer him up.   
"What's up bucko- Wait, no let me guess. You took my advice and talked to Joan yesterday."   
"Which it only blew up in my face. She thinks you and I are dating."   
Faith had to hold back a laugh.   
"That's the most **craziest** thing I've ever heard of. Sorry Adam, but I don't see you at all in the romantic sense."   
Adam lowered his head a little. _He knew Faith didn't like him, but it hurt a little to hear it from her directly_.   
"Well you know what we're going to do?"   
Adam raised his eyes to meet Faith's.   
"What?"   
"We're **going **to that dance on Friday and I'm going to get you and Joan together no matter what."  
Adam looked a little leery.   
"Faith I don't think-"   
"Just leave it to me Adam Rove, you'll win the **girl of your dreams**."  
  
--------------   
  
Joan sighed and slammed her notebook against the tree she was sitting under.   
During that exact moment as if on cue, Riley walked over and stood above Joan, blocking most of the sunlight.   
"Frustrated much?"   
Joan picked up her notebook and Riley sat in front of her, his gray eyes looking at her** intently**.   
"Yeah, I just... too much on my mind I guess."   
Just then, a yellow flyer cascaded in the air and landed on Joan's lap.   
She picked it up and read it.   
It was a flyer for the dance on Friday.   
Riley looked over at it and then back at her.   
  
"Well I won't be going to it anyway."   
He raised his eyebrows in question.  
"Well for starters I don't have a date, and then I don't think my dad will let me go after what happened the last time, and yeah I don't have a date."   
Riley smiled at Joan's antics.   
"I'll take you if you want."   
Joan's eyes lit up.   
"Really? Okay... I'll take that offer. But Riley-"   
"Yeah Joan?"   
"You don't own a gun do you?"   
"Guns are scary Joan."   
"Okay good."   
  
_I hope this doesn't confirm Adam's assumption that I like Riley- Wait who cares about Adam? Well I do. But I shouldn't, but I do... GRAH! _


	7. Revelations

**[A/N:] Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my back's been sore from class and it's been hard to stay in a chair for long.  
  
As much of a JA shipper as I am, I thought I'd offer some Grace/Luke time into this chapter, to appeal to everybody so enjoy and thanks for all your great reviews.  
  
-Cam  
  
----------------**  
  
Grace sat on Luke's bed as he started up his computer. She watched as he typed swiftly over the keyboard, his geek power kicking into** high gear**.

_Why was she there? Studying for their AP Physics test on Wednesday, which unfortunately is tomorrow._

Luke looked at his screen blankly as he printed off the flashcards their Physics' teacher posted on the school's website.

_It was time to have a serious talk, Luke decided. Whether or not Grace was serious about them or if she was just along for the ride._

"Grace-" Grace looked up from the book Faith gave her as Luke murmured her name. He pulled out the printed flashcards and began cutting them out.

"We need to talk."  
Grace felt her throat tighten as Luke peered into her eyes. "I want to know for the safety of my sanity, if this **rea**l, or some form of political protest and I'm the **guinea pig**."  
  
Grace didn't know what to say. She didn't know Luke felt this way.   
  
_Sure, the making out part was fun, and he did stare at her the way Rove stared at Girardi but.. there was just something about him. Something that she couldn't pull herself away from.  
  
_"Luke, I can't believe you feel that way. I risked **everything** I believed in to be with you, even my anarchy. I don't **use **people. I'm not the **government**."

Luke swallowed the laugh that tried to fight it's way out. He offered her a grin and leaned in for a kiss, which she gladly accepted.  
  
_Hey, I may be going soft, but oh what a way to go._

-----------------------------

Faith sat up ontop of the backrest of a park bench. She glanced at her shoes as they leaned on the bench seat.

_Humans are so odd. With their feelings and everything, their antics, their rage. Odd human beings. I'm glad I'm not one of them.  
  
_"Oh how can you be glad?" Faith smiled at herself as she saw the familiar tan jacket in her midst. She looked up to see God's face and sighed.   
  
"I'm glad because these people are weighed with options. The idea that the wrong option could terribly change their life... I don't think I could handle it. How can You stand it? When they choose to not acknowledge You at all? You **created **them! Without You they'd never have the chance to breathe this life they take for granted. **Ignorant** is what I should call them."  
  
God stood up on the park bench and sat beside Faith on the backrest. He slowly put Hs hand on top of hers and she welcomed it, lacing her fingers through Hs.

"I think being in this human body has made you cynical Faith." Faith smirked. "And I think being in this human body has made You** weak** to love."

She looked into His eyes and tried to force herself away.  
  
_He's God. You can't love God. Well yes you can LOVE God but you can't LoVe God... You're His angel for crying out loud.   
  
_God tried to change the subject to soften the tension. "I don't mind them not acknowledging Me."  
  
Faith tightened her hold on God's hand. "Doesn't it make You sad? Angry? Hurt?"  
  
God felt the corners of His mouth curl as He formed a smile. "You sound **too much** like Grace. Just **how much** have you been hanging out with her?"  
  
Faith looked at God again. _Oh, how different it was when He was in human form. He still had his superiority of course, but a hint of weakness shined through. He was God. He was man. He had his faults and flaws as man does. But He had his unconditional love and comfort.   
  
_Faith felt like she was just a girl... falling for a **simple guy**... but she knew it was **far **from the truth.  
  
She didn't know if God read what she was thinking, but she had her suspicions when His voice filled the air suddenly.   
"These are My children Faith. I am ever-loving to these people, even if they fail to acknowledge Me. I love them still. No questions asked, no riddles to solve. Because the **true** meaning of unconditional love that I am so **faithfully** based upon is that I love them forever, taking them for their flaws and faults, their mistakes and hardships. For everything they are and everything they want to be. I am their **source of comfort** and everlasting spring of hope, and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Faith suddenly remembered something, as an unsettling sick feeling fluttered around in her stomach.  
  
"God, I think he's after us again... I can't be quite sure but I thought I saw him the other day, he might be seeking revenge for having you turn Joan to your side-"  
  
God cleared His throat. "**I'll handle it**."  
  
Faith stared at her shoes again, as if she took some sudden interest in them.

"Has Joan come around yet?"

God seemed to pause in thought for a minute before He responded.

"No, but **she will**."


	8. Oh What A Tangled Web We Weave

**[A/N:] I am so sorry! I haven't been updating like I used to. My back's being a pain and yea... Well here I am, with another update, so I hope you'll enjoy this one.  
  
-Cam  
  
----------------------------**  
  
Rove walked into AP Physics with the dread that he'd sit next to Jane and she'd ignore him **completely**. Instead, he found that there was **nothing** to dread at all.   
  
"Okay class, we're switching seats today."  
Rove looked over at the seating schedule held in the teacher's hand. He smiled slightly to himself. He was sitting next to **Faith**. _Thank God... I don't think I could deal with Jane today.  
  
_Faith smiled at Adam as he sat beside her. "Test today, you ready?" Adam sighed. "I'll be as ready as I'll ever be." Adam then felt a note passed to him from the back. He grabbed it discreetly and looked behind him. It was **Grace**. She eyed him carefully and he pocketed the note as the teacher came around passing out the tests face down.  
  
-----------------------

Adam sat in his next class._ Study hall, great_. He then remembered that Grace had passed him a note in AP Physics. He searched through his pocket, over his keys and an old wrapper of bubblegum to find the note.

He opened it slowly, looking around to make sure nobody was watching.  
  
**Rove, what the hell's going on? I hear that you're going with Faith to the dance and Riley's taking Girardi. I repeat myself, WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON! I know you and Girardi had the whole "fight" but dude, you look at her like she's the only girl in the world. Very few people get looks like that Rove. And God knows Girardi's stupid about you.  
Fix it Rove, or else!  
  
**Adam refolded the note back and tore out a piece of folder paper from his binder. He grabbed a pen and bit the cap with his teeth before writing.

**Unchallenged Grace... But maybe I should let you into this plan Faith has cooking. We're going to the dance but she's going to get me and Jane together... I miss Jane... And what do we really know about that Riley guy? You'll see Grace, everything will work out...  
It has to.  
  
**Adam nodded slowly, re-reading the note before folding it and stuffing it into the pocket inside his binder. It was short but to the point. And besides... he was a little unsure of it himself.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Joan remembered that after having sat in her new seat next to Riley, Grace passed her a note. Joan looked around the library to make sure nobody was watching. She pulled it open and read quickly.

**Girardi, what's wrong with you? Rove's taking Faith and Riley's taking you? What the heck is going on? You better do something about this because you can't deny the fact that you're stupid about Rove, and Rove stares at you like... forever. If I can break my political barriers for your brother you ought to do that same.  
  
**Joan heaved a sigh and tore open a folder paper, writing her reply.  
  
**Grace, shove it.  
  
**Joan smiled at her sentence and folded it up, planning on giving it to Grace during lunch.  
  
From somewhere beside, a figure loomed along the library aisles, smiling wickedly at Joan.


	9. A Pink Tutu and Fairy Wand

**[A/N:] Well I've been getting glowing reviews (thank you so much) so here I am with another post! Hopefully it'll be good for you guys? And I'm trying to make it long...  
So enjoy!  
  
-Cam  
  
----------------**  
  
Joan stood before a full-length mirror.   
_Tonight's the dance. What am I going to do? What if I see Adam there?_   
  
"Joan honey!"   
Helen Girardi broke Joan out of her **spasmic** thoughts.  
"Grace is here!!"  
Joan smiled at the sound of Luke's bedroom door opening. She opened hers and walked over to Luke.   
"Down geek... **Good boy good boy**!"  
Joan pushed Luke back into his room and was about to close the door on him when he whimpered. "Come ON Joan she **is **my girlfriend."  
Footsteps ascended the stairway as Grace made it up to Joan's bedroom.

"Girardi, why in the world did you want me here **3 hours early**? It's not going to take us that long to get dressed."  
Joan looked **half-shocked**. She began speaking in a tone as if she were talking to a child.  
"We're already behind schedule Grace, now no complaining and go to my room **pronto**."  
Grace made a semi devil face and fixed it on Joan.   
Luke laughed at Grace's face but was suddenly silenced by Joan's glare.  
Grace saluted toward Joan and marched into her bedroom.  
"C'mon Joan you're like the **dance nazi**-"  
"Shut it dweeb!"  
Joan shoved Luke's face in and slammed his door.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Grace lied there, stomach side down on Joan's bed, finishing up the last bit of her homework.  
Joan however, stood in front of the mirror, decidin on what shade eyeshadow she should use.  
_This is just the beginning, _Grace thought.  
Grace suddenly sat up and looked at Joan.  
"Hey Girardi, did you get your test back from **AP Physics**."  
Joan put her eyeshadow down and began picking through lipgloss and lipstick.  
"Yeah its over there in my binder."  
  
Grace fanned through Joan's papers and finally came across the test.  
"**95%?! **How did **you **get a 95?!"  
Joan paused a moment before shrugging.  
"Riley's a good study partner."  
Grace glared at the back of Joan's head.  
  
"I studied with your brother, the genius, and I got an 83! You are **evil** Girardi, I swear."  
Joan turned around from the mirror and smiled smugly at Grace.  
"Now Grace... I've picked out the **perfect **dress for you, makeup and accessories to match."  
Grace moved herself backwards on the bed, pinning her back to the wall.   
"Woah there Girardi, you aren't putting anything on me!"  
**Joan smiled wickedly.  
**"Oh... I don't think you'll appreciate the pictures I have of you and Luuuuuuke making out..."  
Grace narrowed her eyes.  
"I repeat myself once agian. **You are evil Girardi, I swear.**"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
**(2 and a half hours later)  
  
**Grace stood before Joan's full length mirror in a mix of a forest and pale green dress. It held up only on one shoulder strap, where as the other strap fit snugly below the shoulder, two light green sheers of cloth hanging down from it. The dress billowed out around her ankles and her hair was fanned out around the ends, like a **Meg Ryan** hairdo. She sported strappy black heels and a bit of mascara and blush did the trick.  
"Girardi... I'm having a very painful flasback to** a pink tutu and fairy wand**..."  
  
Joan rubbed her hands together evilly.  
"I **love** blackmail Grace. It's such a wonderful concept."  
Joan now stood before full length mirror, admiring herself.  
She sported a midnight blue dress, halter style. The end of it cut off in a right diagonal, the cut starting from her knees and the tip reaching the floor. Her hair was in curls, the top small sets of hair twirled in circles and white flowers were pinned inside. She had almost the same strappy heels Grace wore, but they were instead blue. Amazingly, the only makeup she wore, was a shiny lipgoss.  
  
Grace looked at Joan.  
"Dude you look **so **much better than I do in a dress."  
Joan smiled warmly at Grace.  
"Don't sell yourself short Grace, I'm sure Luke's tail will be wagging when he sees you."


	10. Boys Drool, Girls Rule

**[A/N:] Hey dudes and dudettes... I kind of feel bad I only got one review from the last chapter. Was it weird? Did you not like it?  
  
This chapter's a little short... Didn't want to seem too anticlimatic on the dance.  
  
Waiting for 21 reviews before I write the dance chapter.. hehe, 21's my favorite number.  
  
-Cam**  
  
**--------------------------  
**  
Joan could hear the** insistent** knocking on her door.   
"Go away Luke we're not done!"  
Joan sighed in** frustration** as the insistent knocking got** louder**. She finally **caved** in.  
"Go downstairs and wait at the bottom of the staircase, we'll be out in 5."  
To Joan's pleasure, the knocking ceased and she heard footsteps descending the staircase. She then heard the front door open and could only assume that Riley had arrived.  
  
"Grace get out of the bathroom now."  
"Girardi, it's one thing to let **you** see this but its another thing to let **Luke **see this."  
"Grace please don't make me pull the **'making-out-pictures'** card. I will and I will find a website and post it for **all to see**."  
Joan smiled when she heard the door click and Grace appeared out of the bathroom. She was glaring.  
"Fine, but if I end up** regretting** this Girardi, you'll find yourself lying in your own heap of hair.. cut off uneven around your head."  
Grace smirked a little, letting Joan know it was a joke.  
"Come on lets go."  
  
Joan grabbed her blue satin clutch bag as her and Grace made their way out of her bedroom and down the staircase.   
Grace was first, her hand steadying herself on the railing so she wouldn't fall from her heels.  
  
_Stupid shoes... Why girls under the influence of a fascist government wear these things beats the hell out of me..  
  
_She finally rounded the corner and came into view. There below were a group of people standing in awe. Mrs. Girardi was snapping away pictures while Mr. Girardi stood beside the boys. She could only guess that he gave them both **stern** warnings. Riley was fascinated with the floor and **Luke couldn't keep his eyes off of her**.  
Was that... Was that drool escaping from his mouth?  
  
"Grace, honey you look wonderful."  
Grace tried to fake a smile at Mrs. Girardi.   
  
_I'd rather be wearing a trashcan than this...  
  
_When Grace stepped off the staircase, she tripped, and Luke bent over to catch her.   
"You look **beautiful **you know..." Luke whispered.  
She looked into his eyes for a second and offered him a small smile before straightening herself out and shrinking away into a corner.  
  
Joan was next... She'd been anticipating this moment. She walked out and down the stairs, descending down as if she were floating.  
Riley's eyes lit up as she stepped off the staircase and linked arms with him.  
"Mom, **run out **of film yet?"  
Helen blushed at her daughter's comment but continued to take pictures, just a little more slowly this time.  
The two waved goodbye to a frantic picture taking mother and a stern watchful father.


	11. Dance Envy

**A/N:** **Okay I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in forever. School started and I'm in like an AP class and 2 Honors classes so I haven't really had time... for anything... and on top of that I joined a couple clubs and Aikido's taking a lot of my time...  
Again I apologize.**

**-Cam**

**--------------------------**

Joan held onto Riley's arm a little harder as they appeared before the gym doors. Joan turned to look at Riley. "I'm scared. I don't want to go anymore."

Riley gently squeezed her hand and sported a smile. "Don't worry Joan, you looked wonderful, you'll stop everyone dead in their tracks." Joan laughed to relieve the nervous tension she was gathering.

Grace gripped on to Luke's arm for dear life. "Grace it's okay, you look beau-" Grace cut the circulation off to Luke's arm.

"Do not finish that sentence or I shall murder you in your sleep." Luke smirked at Grace. "That's a nice thing to tell your boy-" Grace gripped harder.

"Don't finish that sentence either."

Joan and Riley stepped inside the double doors of the gym, relishing in the vibrant decorations of orange, red, and yellow. The walls were adorned with orange, red and yellow leaves.

There were also several pumpkins decorating the tables. It was a homey and autumn-ness atmosphere and Joan loved it. It made her feel quite at peace.

Grace stepped in and felt like she was going to puke.

Luke just wondered in the amazement of the several intricate designs on each of the pumpkins.

Across on the other side by the punch bowl, stood Faith and Adam.

Faith was wearing a beautiful red double strap halter dress where the bottom cut diagonally from the right knee down to the left ankle. She wore red heels (_like the ones in "wish upon a star" if you saw that movie_). The top of her hair was split in two and tied behind, red sparkles flowing inside.

"Adam, I know you're looking for her, why don't you just go, find her and then ask her to dance?" Adam looked at Faith with an unreadable expression.

"No it's okay Faith. I came here with you, and I don't want to abandon you like that." Faith put a reassuring arm on Adam's shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about me, I'll stand here and ... uh... guard the punchbowl, now go!"

Adam looked at Faith oddly. "The punchbowl's not going to move."

Faith scrunched up her face in a caught like manner. "I know that silly, but who knows, what if someone spikes it? Now go find her!"

Adam shook his head. "No Faith, that's okay... I mean she's probably not going to even want to see me... Come on. Let's dance."

Faith looked at Adam like he was crazy. "Dance? Are you sure?" Adam bent down and held his hand out in front of her in a chivalrous manner. "May I have the honor of this dance?"

Faith curtseyed and took Adam's hand as he smiled and led her out onto the dance floor. The song "Somewhere In Between" by Lifehouse began to play as Adam wrapped his left arm around Faith's stomach and held her other hand in his.

_I can't meet  
Losing sleep over this  
No I can't  
And now I cannot stop pacing  
Give me a few hours  
I'll have this all sorted out  
If my mind would just stop racing_

Joan heard the beginning lyric of the new song she'd been hearing on the radio a couple times.

The soft melodic sound of the lead singer's voice brought a pang to Joan's heart.

Suddenly, as she turned to look at the couples flocking to the dance floor to cuddle up, she spotted Adam and Faith.

Who in her opinion were getting just a little too close for contact.

Grace was too absorbed with the floor to take in anything around her, until Luke led her onto the dance floor and began to sway with her.

Riley noticed the change in Joan's mood and looked at her with a questioning visage. "Something wrong?"

Joan looked quickly away from Adam, picked a spot on the floor and stared at it. Suddenly on impulse she grabbed Riley and led him to the dance floor, deliberately near Adam and Faith.

_Nothing like a woman scorned._


	12. Never Regret

**A/N:** **Hey people... getting back into the habit of writing again... Hope it's okay? There might be a twist in the end of this...**

**  
Enjoy.**

**-Cam**

**--------------------------**

Adam smiled at Faith who stared at the floor. He grinned slightly, reveling in her nervousness. "Are you uncomfortable."

Faith's eyes flew upward to meet Adam's honey brown ones. Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes burning into her back and she knew just exactly who it was.

"I don't think this was a wise idea. Joan's watching." Adam looked behind Faith and sure enough, Joan was staring at them, and if looks could kill, they would definitely be dead right about now.

The song ended as abruptly as it began and Faith pulled away from Adam a little too quickly. "I have a thought, well more like a plan formulating in my mind."

Adam looked at Faith oddly. "What's this plan you have in mind?" Faith shrugged with a devilish smile tugging on her lips. "Just meet me out in the front in.... say 10 minutes?"

Adam stared at Faith queerly for a second before he silently nodded and walked out, abiding her request.

Faith looked around and walked calmly over to Grace, who was pulling herself away from Luke's arms. Faith could still feel Joan's eyes burning into her back.

_Sometimes I wish I'd never been blessed with being an Angel._

Faith closed her eyes and mentally slapped herself for that comment. She grabbed Grace by the arm and spoke of her plan.

Once they'd returned, Luke ventured off to talk to Riley, Grace to Joan, and Faith... well, where DID Faith go?

  
-----------------------------------

_I can't believe Adam danced with her. I can't believe Adam went to the dance with her. I can't believe it all. It's supposed to be me in his arms... not her. Never her._

Joan pulled away from Riley as the song ended, disgusted with herself on the sudden impulse to dance with Riley.

He was steered off from a starting a conversation with Luke, who she flashed a grateful smile for and he just nodded.

Joan decided she was going to be amiable towards Faith if it killed her. Maybe if she got on HER good side then she'd be able to get on Adam's good side.

...Because... despite Joan's antics, her drastic thoughts and her chaotic mind... deep down she really did love Adam.

_That's the only reason I let him go... because I couldn't stand to love someone and not have them... share that same type of love... believing in me and what I say...._

_In one moment, he shattered everything I had faith in. Everything I'd been building up over the year._

_And it scared me... having him break that part of me... _

_Make me feel like I've been lost and crazy this entire year..._

_Because without the God I knew and come to love..._

_I'd never have met Adam._

_And if He never existed..._

_Adam and I should not exist. _

_Cause it's not meant to be._

_And that's what scared me._

Grace shook Joan away from her reverie. "Hey dude what's up?" 

Joan rolled her eyes at her wandering mind and shrugged at Grace. "Just thinking. Riley was steered away by Luke..."

Grace perked up. "Oh, Riley said he wanted to meet you outside."

Joan shrugged again. "Okay. Thanks."

Joan's night was blown. She came in thinking she was going to have a blast with Riley, end up making Adam regret what he missed and in the end she ended up regretting everything.

Joan trudged out through the dance floor, past the chaperones, past the table with the funny looking pumpkin and probably spiked punch to the front door and out the gym.

She looked around, waiting for Riley when finally a tap on the shoulder brought her out of her misguided thoughts.


End file.
